Where we were before
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Destiny and Kurt angle have been married for 7 years until he was caught and arrested for being under the influence of drugs and alcohol. Now follow them as they try and fix their marriage before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

**This is after Kurt Angle went to that rehab place a lot of this is made up so please res and review thanks.**

My name is Destiny and me and Kurt have been married for 7 years. Right now he is in rehab after being arrested for being under the influence of drugs and alcohol. We haven't really spoken to each other but my sister Melody takes my kids to see him. Anyway right now I am backstage in the main event mafia lockeroom.

"Have you spoken to Kurt?" Sting asked.

Sting was like a father figure to me since me and my real father aren't really speaking but that's a story for a different day.

"No" I said .

"You really should" Joe said.

I know I should but not right now" I said.

"He misses you" My sister Melody said coming in with my two kids.

"Hi mom" My kids said.

"Hi girls" I said hugging them.

"Hi uncle Joe" They said,

Joe and Melody have been married for 3 years.

"Hi kids" he said hugging them.

Both my kids said hi to everyone and gave them a hug.

"Have you talked to daddy?" My oldest said.

"No I haven't" I said.

"Oh" She said and went back to playing with her sister.

"You really should talk to him" Melody said .

"I will eventually just not now can we drop it" I said.

"Alright" She said.

I watched the Ego hall of fame induction thing then I heard what I dreaded Kurt's music I looked at the tv shocked.

"Daddy" My kids yelled.

"Oh my god" I said.

"Wow he's back" Melody said.

"I can't believe it" I said.

"Neither can I" Sting said.

Kurt challenged Bobby Rude for a match t bound for glory. I was still shocked that he was back, I heard the door open I looked up and there he was.

"Daddy" My kids said and ran to him.

"Hi girls" He said and picked them up and hugged them.

After he put them down he said hi to everyone.

"Nice to see you Kurt" Joe said.

"Yea its good to see you" Sting said.

He looked at me.

"Hi destiny" He said.

"Hi" I said.

The whole room was silent. Kurt looked at me again.

"I think we need to talk" He said.

I shook my head.

"I got the kids you go fix your marriage" Melody said.

"Alright" I said.

Me and Kurt went to this nice little park it was silent the whole way.

"So why didn't you come see me?" He asked.

"Because I wasn't ready to" I said.

"Well I'm glad I got to see my kids but I missed my wife" He said looking at me.

"Kurt please not right now" I said.

"We need to talk about this I want to fix our marriage I don't want a divorce and I know you don't either" He said.

"I'm not ready to fix this" I said.

"Then listen to me please" He said.

"Alright" I said.

"I know my addiction to drugs and alcohol has caused our marriage to fall apart and i'm sorry for all of that. I'm pretty sure that when I got arrested was the straw that broke the camels back I'm sure" He said.

"Yea that was the last straw that's why I filed for divorce your addiction really hurt our marriage and before you ask no the kids don't know that I filed for divorce" I said.

"Good and I know it hurt our marriage but I want to fix it don't you?" He said.

"Yea in a way but are you really clean?" I said.

"Yes I've been clean for a while now and i'm not going back I promise you that. I miss my wife my kids I miss my family we can work on this it's going to take some time I realize that but I don't want a divorce and I know you don't want one" He said.

"I don't but really don't think our marriage can be fixed I think it's too damaged" I said.

Kurt grabbed my hands.

"I think no I know it can be fixed we can fix it together I don't think it's too damaged I tell you what how about you give it 3 months and if you haven't changed your mind about our marriage then I'll sign the papers" He said.

"Alright" I said.

"Good" He said.

Kurt gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

"I got to go get the girls" I said pulling away.

"Alright" He said.

"I'll see you later" I said getting up.

"Bye Destiny" He said.

"Bye" I said leaving.

I drove to Melody and Joe's house. The whole way I was thinking about what me and Kurt talked about and he's right I don't want a divorce but I don't think it can be fixed. Anyway I arrived at their house I knocked and Joe answered.

"Hi Joe" I said walking in.

"Hi Des" He said.

"Hi sis" Melody said walking out the kitchen.

"Hi" I said.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"It went fine we are going to try and fix it" I said.

"That's great" Joe said.

"Yea we have a long road ahead of us" I said.

"You will get there it will all work itself out" She said.

"I hope so, where are the kids?" I said.

"They are sleeping" Joe said.

"Oh well I don't want to wake them so I will just get them tomorrow" I said.

"That's fine" She said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow " I said.

"Alright wait hang on Des" Melody said.

"Yea what's up?" I asked.

"Are you still going to quit/ retire now that Kurt is back" She asked.

"I don't know maybe" I said.

"Ok see you tomorrow" She said.

" Bye guys" I said.

"Bye Des" They said.

I walked out their house and headed home. When I got home I saw a dozen roses and a stuffed dog with a note the note said:

"What do u say to a nice dinner together just the two of us alone"

Love Kurt.

I was about to unlock the door when I heard something in the bushes I looked and saw nothing then Kurt came out behind them.

"So what do you say?" He asked smiling.

"Sorry Kurt I have the girls tomorrow" I said.

"Joe and Melody already agreed to take them so you have no excuses" He said smiling.

I thought about it for a few seconds.

"So what do you say a nice dinner just the two of us tomorrow night" He asked.

"Alright" I said.

"Great i'll pick you up tomorrow night at 8" He said and left.

I smiled a little unlocked the door and headed for bed.

**Well that it for the first chapter let me know what you think please review ideas are welcome but remember it is a short story 5 or maybe 10 chapters max.**

**Until next time **

**peace love and paw prints :)**

**Love **

**Vanessa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 of where we were before please please review its getting a lot of hits and favorites but no reviews so please review. Oh by the way warning some sexual content.**

The next day I woke up and made myself some breakfast while I was making breakfast my cell rang I an and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Des" They said.

It was Kurt.

"Hi Kurt" I said.

"I was calling because I was just making sure we were still on for tonight" He said.

"Yes we are Kurt" I said.

"Great i'll see you tonight" He said.

"Bye Kurt" I said.

"Bye Destiny" He said.

I finished my breakfast and I heard the doorbell.

"Come in" I yelled.

"Hi mommy" my kids yelled.

"Hi girls" I said hugging them.

"Hi sis" Melody said.

"Hi" I said.

"I just came over so that the kids could get clothes and stuff for tonight" She said.

I looked at her.

"What" She said.

"You knew about tonight?" I asked.

"Yes I did for a while" She said.

"How?" I asked.

"He told me before he came back" She said.

"You knew he was coming back?" I asked looking at her shocked.

"Umm yea kinda" She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I didn't know ho you would react I knew you didn't

want to talk to him so I didn't tell you i'm sorry" She said.

"It's ok I guess you were right" I said.

"It will be ok things will work out" She said.

The girls came down with their bags packed and ready.

"Bye mommy" They said.

"Bye girls have fun" I said hugging them.

"Bye Des" Melody said.

"Bye Mel" I said.

The girls and Melody left. I looked at the clock and realized it was 6:30. I decided to take a quick shower and figure out what to do with my hair. After my shower I decided I was going to curl my hair and put on my dress. I put on a nice pink necklace and bracelet set to match my pink dress. I put in a pair of pearl studs and slipped on my pink heels. I looked in the mirror and I must say I look really good. The door bell rang I went to open the door and there stood Kurt.

"Hi Destiny" He said.

"Hi Kurt" I said.

"These are for you" He said handing me flowers.

"Aw thanks Kurt they are very pretty" I said putting them in a vase and sitting them on the side table.

"Your welcome are you ready?" He said.

"Yea" I said.

We left and went to very nice and expensive place.

"Wow this place is amazing they changed it since I last been here" I said.

"Hello good evening" The hostess said.

"Hello table for two" Kurt said.

Kurt pulled out my chair.

"Thank you" I said sitting down.

"Your welcome" He said.

We ordered our drinks and I looked at the menu and was shocked at the prices they really went up.

"Kurt this is more expensive then I remember" I said.

"It's ok I know you like this place" He said.

"You didn't have to do this" I said.

"I wanted to by the way you look very beautiful tonight" He said.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself" I said.

"Thanks" He said smiling.

The waitress came over and we ordered. Kurt sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

" I just miss you and the girls a lot" He said.

" Kurt please we already talked about this" I said knowing exactly where this is going.

" I know it's just you are still my wife and I am still your husband" He said.

"I know that Kurt where are you going with this?" I asked.

"What do you say to renewing our vows' He said.

I looked at him shocked.

"Renewing our vows?" I asked.

"Yea" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

" Because I love you still Destiny and I want to prove my love to you again I think it will be good for our marriage and to help fix it maybe and if you decide that you haven't changed your mind about our marriage and still want a divorce then I would have had at least one good memory with you" He said.

"I don't know Kurt" I said.

"Please just think about it you don't have to answer me now just think about it" He said.

"Alright i'll think about it" I said.

"Good" He said.

Our food came and we ate in a comfortable silence. Once we finished Kurt paid the bill and we left.

"You look very beautiful tonight" He said driving.

"You already said that but thank you" I said.

"It's true" He said pulling up to my house.

He walked me to my door.

"Do you um want to come in?" I asked.

"Yea" He said.

I unlocked the door.

"Something to drink?" I asked.

"No i'm good" He said.

"Ok" I said sitting down on the couch.

Kurt sat next to me.

" I miss you Destiny" He said.

" I miss you too" I said.

Kurt then leaned in to kiss me I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck we broke apart for air.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked.

"No" I said.

"Good" He said.

Kurt led me to the bedroom and laid me on the bed.

"Are you sure about this" He said.

"Yea i'm sure" I said.

He smiled and pulled my shirt off and I did the same pretty soon all of our clothes were gone. Kurt started kissing my neck then entered me.

"Oh my god Kurt" I said.

"Mmm Destiny " He said and went faster.

"Harder" I moaned.

He went faster and harder. Pretty soon we both reached our climax. Kurt laid down beside me.

"That was amazing" He said.

"Yea" I said.

"I hope you don't regret this because I sure as don't" He said.

" I don't" I said.

He kissed me.

"I missed you Destiny a lot" He said.

"I missed you too" I said.

"So what do you say about our marriage?" He asked.

"We still have a lot of work to do" I said.

"I know but I want to be a family again" He said.

"Me too" I said.

"Then what is holding you back?" He asked.

"Our marriage can't be fixed in a matter of a couple days I still don't trust you like I used too" I said.

"Do you not believe that I am better now?" He asked.

I looked away and stayed quite.

"I can't believe this" He said getting up and getting dressed.

I sat up.

"Kurt wait" I said.

He stopped getting dressed.

"After all this time after all I have been doing to try and get this marriage back on track you still don't think I am clean of the drugs and alcohol" He said.

I got up, put my robe on and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry Kurt this isn't going to be fixed in just a matter of a couple days" I said.

"I know that Destiny but you don't think I am completely off of all that stuff I did before is my point" He said,

"I don't know what to say" I said.

"This is unbelievable" He said pulling on his shirt.

"Kurt what are you doing?" I asked.

"Leaving" He said putting on his shoes.

"Kurt please" I said.

"What do you want me to do Destiny? You don't believe me and I am being honest with you I am completely off of the drugs an alcohol I swear to you what else do you want me to do?" He said.

"I'm sorry Kurt I just can't believe you completely right now you were addicted to all of that for over a year and the only reason you got help was because it was a court order and because I filed for divorce after you were arrested" I said.

"I swear I am done with all of it I will not go back to it I learned my lesson when I saw those divorce papers it was a wake up call that I was going to lose the women I was in love with since the first time I laid eyes on her and that I was going to lose my kids my pride and joy I couldn't handle it so I got help even though yes it was court ordered but I swear I will not go back i've been clean for almost a year" He said.

"I'm sorry Kurt I just can't believe you right now" I said.

He shook his head and left. I sighed and sat on the couch. I want to believe him but I just can't at this point. I looked at the clock and it said 12:30 am so I decided it was time to head to bed.

**Well that is it for now so please please review thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time **

**Peace love and paw prints**

**Vanessa **


End file.
